Naruto (Gintama Version)
by DontLaugh
Summary: Cerita ini hanyalah khayalan author tentang bagaimana jika semua chara dalam Naruto memiliki kesamaan sifat dengan chara yang ada di Gintama.


**Salam kenal untuk penikmat fanfiction di seluruh Bandung. Hehe, kenalin aku DontLaugh, author baru yang ingin ikut meramaikan dunia fanfic di Indonesia. Mungkin cerita ini tidak sebagus milik **_**senpai-senpai**_**, tapi mohon bimbingannya ^-^.**

**Naruto :** "Yo _minna-san_, ketemu lagi dengan cowok super ganteng yang merupakan pujaan dan dambaan hati setiap makhluk hawa di dunia ini. Wohoho, siapa lagi kalau bukan diriku ini yang selalu eksis, _cool _abis and ga narsis. Wohohoho. . Wohohoho!"

**Sasuke :** "Woi, apa-apaan ini! Kenapa harus si muka beruk ini yang muncul pertama kali. Dan apa-apaan pula yang dikatakannya itu! Ingat ya _minna-san_, jika kalian percaya dengan si muka beruk yang ga ada bagus-bagusnya itu. Maka kalian sudah melakukan salah satu dosa besar, yaitu MUSRIK"

**Naruto :** "Sembarangan! Bilang aja kalo loe ngiri sama kegantengan gue kan? Bahkan para _reader's_ juga udah pada tahu siapa yang paling ganteng diantara kita berdua"

**Sasuke :** "Dimana-mana juga yang namanya orang ganteng itu ga akan pernah ngomongin tentang kegantengannya"

**Naruto :** "Kampret lu, _teme_. Bilang aja kalo loe ngiri karena gue yang jadi _chara_ utamanya kan?"

**Sasuke :** "Daripada kita harus dengerin ocehan si muka beruk ini. Baiklah, mulai dari sini gue akan mengambil alih peran utamanya. Lagipula author yang satu ini ga ada bagus-bagusnya, masih newbi, mudah _down_ dan lemah syahwat pula. Jadi jangan berharap kalo fic ini akan bagus seperti yang diharapkan. Dan soal pengambil alihan peran utama ini sebenarnya udah direncanain sejak dahulu kala. Toh apa bagusnya jika si _dobe_ yang dapet peran utama, udah muka pas-pasan, punya otak cuma seperdelapan, dan kelakuan kayak anak setan"

**Naruto :** "WOY TEME KAMPRET, GA USAH BUKA AIB GUE SEGALA KALI! Lagipula kita kan sepasang saudara sehidup-semati"

**Sasuke :** "NAJIS!"

**Sakura :** "Bisakah kalian berdua. . . BERHENTI BERTENGKAR! JIKA KALIAN TETAP BERTENGKAR SEPERTI INI, LALU KAPAN FIC RESE INI AKAN MULAI. Lagipula, apakah kalian sudah membaca naskah tentang cerita ini?"

**Naruto :** "Err. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . sudah"

**Sakura :** "KELAMAAN! Keliatan banget loe bo'ongnya"

**Naruto :** "Aku ga bo'ong"

**Sakura :** "Kau pasti bo'ong"

**Naruto :** "ga"

**Sakura :** "pasti"

**Naruto :** "ga"

**Sakura :** "pasti"

**Naruto :** "ga"

**Sakura :** "_Mou_, setidaknya bo'ong dikitlah"

**Sasuke :** "Bisakah kalian berdua diam, kalian sudah menggunakan 362 kata untuk percakapan _absurd_ ini"

**Naruto :** "T_eme,_ loe juga ikut andil dalam masalah ini"

**Sakura :** "Dan kini sudah 384 kata yang terbuang gara-gara mereka"

**Sasuke :** "Baiklah, kita mulai saja fic-nya daripada percakapan ga jelas ini terus berlanjut. Lagipula, yang membuatku tidak mengerti kenapa author yang satu ini mau-maunya nulis di FFdotnet"

**Naruto :** "Woy _teme_, sensor dikit napa. Apa loe mau fic ini dijegal sebelum tayang perdana?"

**Sakura :** "_Minna-san_, kita mulai saja cerita ini, selamat membaca"

**Naruto :** "Disini gue _chara_ utamanya, ya kan?. . ya kan?"

* * *

Summary : Cerita ini hanyalah khayalan author tentang bagaimana jika semua _chara_ dalam Naruto memiliki kesamaan sifat dengan _chara_ yang ada di Gintama.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura

Genre : Humor and Friendship

* * *

**Naruto (Gintama version)**

Terlihat tiga makhluk ababil yang sedang nongkrong ga jelas di halaman belakang akademi _shinobi_ Konoha, mereka adalah Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura. Tiga murid yang sebentar lagi mungkin akan lulus dan sekarang lagi nganggur ga jelas karena ga ada _job_. Bagi mereka bertiga, apapun jenisnya, bagaimanapun bentuknya, dan seperti apapun _job_ yang mereka terima, baik itu legal maupun ilegal. Pasti akan mereka kerjakan selama ada fulus-nya.

"BENARKAH GA ADA SATUPUN ORANG DI DESA INI YANG BUTUH PERTOLONGAN KITA, KENAPA JUGA SEMUA ORANG DI KONOHA HARUS HIDUP DAMAI DAN SEJAHTERA? KALAU BEGINI, KITA BAKAL NGANGGUR SELAMANYAAAAA" seru sesosok beruk berbulu pirang a.k.a Uzumaki Naruto

"Diamlah _dobe_! Jika kau teriak-teriak ga jelas gitu, semua orang akan _ilfeel_ minta bantuan ke kita"

"Kau juga _teme_, dari tadi loe hanya diam saja dengan tampang kaya orang lagi boker. Usaha dikit kek, setidaknya gunakan wajah _absurd_-mu untuk menggoda cewek-cewek yang lewat sini agar meminta bantuan ke kite" balas si beruk

'TWITCH'

"Bukannya bermaksud ngehina, tapi walaupun loe punya wajah yang sedikit lebih ganteng dari gue. Tetep aja pamor kita kaya bumi dan langit" lanjut si muka beruk

"Bumi dan langit? Oh, jadi maksudnya pamor lu sangat redup bahkan ga keliatan sampe ampas-ampasnya. Berbeda dengan pamor gue yang kinclong kaya bohlam 1000 _watt_"

"Woy _teme_ mblesek, gue sumpahin agar klan Uchiha menghilang dari dunia ini"

"Eh, tapi bukannya semua klan Uchiha udah pada mampus" seru Sakura

"Benarkah? Emang kapan mereka semua koit-nya?" balas si muka beruk ga percaya

"Loe kan _chara_ utamanya, masa ga tau. Itu tuh, acara pembantaian yang dilakuin Uchiha Itachi"

"Oh, jadi yang mampusin semua klan Uchiha itu, Uchiha Itachi"

'TWITCH.. TWITCH'

'IKEH IKEH KIMOCHIIIIII..'

Tiba-tiba Naruto dan Sakura langsung diam saat mendengar suara tersebut. Entah kenapa suara itu benar-benar terdengar mblesek ditelinga mereka.

"Cepetan angkat _dobe_, mungkin saja itu dari pelanggan kita yang lagi butuh bantuan"

"Emangnya sejak kapan kita punya pelanggan? Dan kenapa ringtone HP gue jadi berubah kaya gini?"

Akhirnya setelah bonyok dihajar massa (Sasuke &amp; Sakura), mau tidak mau Naruto menjawab panggilan tersebut walau didalam hatinya ia ingin sekali memasukkan kedua orang yang tadi menghajarnya ke dalam panci raksasa yang berisi air mendidih.

"_Moshi-moshi_, disini Tim Pembantu Konoha. Ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

" %$#.. ***"

"Oh begitu"

"^_^ ?"

"Tentu saja.. Oi _teme_, ada yang ingin ngobrol denganmu" seru Naruto pada si pantat ayam

"Siapa?"

"Entahlah, lagipula tadi dia ngomong pake bahasa alien"

Dengan pose dan tampang _cool-_nya, pemuda raven itu langsung menempelkan HP sejuta umat tersebut ke pipi kirinya.

"_Moshi-moshi_, disini Sasuke Uchiha"

"Ah, akhirnya bisa ngobrol dengan Sasu-_chwan_ lagi. Ini eke si manis Orochimaru, masih inget ga? Waktu itu kan kita pernah ngobrol di klub orang-orang kece"

'.. mampus gue..' batin Sasuke

"Iihhh, kenapa Sasu-_chwan_ ga jawab pertanyaan eke sih. Nanti eke ngambek loh"

"_wtf?_" Untuk pertama kalinya Naruto dan Sakura dapat melihat wajah _absurd_ seorang Uchiha Sasuke, karena biasanya ia selalu muncul dengan tampang _cool_.

"Oh ya, kalo ga salah Sasu-_chwan_ itu gabung dengan Klub Perusak–"

"PEMBANTU!"

"E-eh iya, Klub Pembantu Konoha. Ngonong-ngonong kran air di markas eke lagi mampet nih, akhirnya eke belum cebok waktu habis boker tadi. Jadi, mau ga betulin kran air di markas eke? Soalnya udah 2 hari ini Kabuto ga pulang-pulang waktu eke suruh dia beli _udon_ di Amegakure"

"OGAH.. NAJIS MUGHOLADOH!" detik berikutnya Sasuke langsung membanting HP sejuta umat tersebut secara tidak berperikemanusiaan, bahkan sampai semua jeroan HP tersebut keliatan.

"KYAAA" jerit Sakura

"TEME, LOE UDAH DUA KALI NGANCURIN HP GUE DALAM WAKTU SEMINGGU INI"

"_Urusai_, lagipula HP kaya gitu banyak dijual ditukang loak"

TBC

* * *

Sakura POV

Yosh, sepertinya cerita ini hampir mencapa klimaks. Kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi di chapter selanjutnya?

-Apakah Naruto akan meminta ganti rugi pada Sasuke?

-Apakah Sasuke bakalan pergi ke markas Orochimaru buat betulin kran airnya yang rusak?

-Apakah nanti Orochimaru akan jadi cebok juga?

-Lalu bagaimana nasib Kabuto yang disuruh beli _udon_ di Amegakure?

Semuanya mungkin akan terjawab di chapter 2 nanti, bye bye.


End file.
